Everyone Need a Family
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: Renesmee always wanted to know her dad, and her mom is finally letting her. Starting in the one place she thinks he'll be she learns of Edward Cullen, can she get to know her own father in 3 weeks time? Canon Couples eventually. ADOPTED FROM RobstenLover93
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I have adopted the story everyone needs a family from RobstenLover93.

As you will see the chapters are in the same condition as to how they are on RobstenLover93's account. I will be going through each chapter and tweak it before I carry on, I have a few ideas on what to do with this story and I hope you will enjoy the direction I take it in.

If you have any suggestions for this story please pm me or leave a review, I would love to hear what you have to say.

- xxunowhoxx


	2. Chapter 2

Summary-

Renesmee Swan never had a father so now at 16 she's going to find hers, starting in London England. There she meets Edward Cullen the richest guy in London and instantly knows he is her father. Will she stay long enough to get to know him? Or will her mother drag her home back to Seattle before she can meet him?

Chapter 1

Renesmee's POV

Being only 16 I really can't leave state without my mother's permission so im taking a small trip to London during my summer break. My name is Renesmee Carlie Swan and I have no father, my mother told me she had left him before she knew she was pregnant with me and could never find him. She had given me a few pictures and I figured out that I share his eyes and hair color. My mother also says whenever she looks at me she imagines looking at my father. I told her when I was 12 years old I wanted to find him and my Aunt Rosie told me after my mother broke down that now was not the time to find him.

Ever since I turned 15 I have been begging my mother and only aunt to let me find him and that's my birthday present this year. I had turned 16 two weeks ago and was given tickets to the last place my mother knew he was, London England. I was excited to try to find my father but they told me they didn't know exactly where he was in London so my mother got some money out. She had a ring that was probably around 100 years old or more and she sold it just for me. I now currently have $35,000 dollars in my bag that I am carrying on and never letting out of my sight. Its time most amount of money my family has ever had and now its all mine.

"Nessie I want you to call me if you see him find him or even talk to him. I need to know" my mother said while I waited for my plane

"I know mom, I know what he looks like. I'm his female twin remember?" I asked

I hadn't got much of my mother in me except my blush and clumsiness, and the rest was my entire father.

"I know honey, you remind me of that every day since you got the picture" she said smiling

My Aunt Rosie was next.

"call me when you get to London Nessie I love you" she said

She hugged me and I heard the announcement for my flight.

"bye mom, bye aunt Rosie" I said going to the gate

Once I got on the plane I knew this would be a long flight from Seattle Washington to London England.

6 hours later (AN- I looked it up, that's how long it usually takes)

"Miss" I heard a person said

I peeled my eyes open to look at the lady.

"we will be landing in London in a few minutes please buckle up" she said

I nodded and buckled myself up, maybe I wouldn't be leaving alone from this trip maybe just maybe I would find my family. When I got off the plane I looked for a car rental place and a map for hotels, I had got my license before I left when I turned 16 because I needed to drive myself around. It was around 8 am here so it is probably 3 am at home with my mother and aunt.

"hello are you Renesmee Swan?" a guy asked in front of me

"why you asking?" I asked mad

How does this guy know me?

"Your mother called me, I am to escort you around London" he said

I took out my phone and called my aunt just in case.

"Nessie!" aunt rose said

"did you send someone to show me around?" I asked

"yes we did. Did he find you? We told him what you looked like…" she said

"yes he found me, I just wasn't sure to trust him I don't know anyone here" I said

"Okay well I got to go to bed hon, have a nice trip" she said

"Bye auntie Rose" I said hanging up

I looked to the guy and smiled.

"let's go get my luggage" I said

Once we had my luggage well he had my luggage we went out to some car. It was a nice car and he was to drive me around in it, this is just awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie's POV

I got in the back of the car and he got in the drivers seat pulling out of the airport.

"anything you would like to know dear?" he asked

"Ya, have you ever seen this man?" I asked showing him a picture of my father

"ah yes, Mr. Cullen is a very nice man" he said

Yay!

"Mr. Cullen is the richest man in London" he said

No wonder my mother left him, we have no money and he has all the money to share.

"his fiancée Tanya is very beautiful but no one can get a good look at her face" he said

Fiancée? I was going to have a step mom even if he doesn't know about me? I could have half siblings in the future and my mom would break even more! Even though my mother is 36 years old she can still act like a 16 year old not getting her way. My mother told me, of when she met my father she didn't know who he was exactly. Her and my aunt rosie, were only visiting London at the time for a break from college, and my mother didn't expect to fall in love in a month and a half.

They had fallen deeply in love at the age of 20 and gave each other their virginity creating me. My father had loved my mother but she had to leave London and never saw him again. She said when she found out she was pregnant with me she tried to persuade my aunt to return to London with her to tell my father about me, but my aunt refused saying we didn't need him and we could take care of ourselves.

"when is he to be married?" I asked

"In a few weeks Miss. Swan" he said

I had a few weeks to get my parents back together so we can be a family oh and get rid of this Tanya. Later when I thought I knew enough about London he pulled up to a big house.

"Mr. Cullen has let you stay with him for a little bit since every hotel is booked for the month, you may get to know the man very well" he asked

I hope so, because it would be bad not to know my own father wouldn't it? I sure think so. When I got to the door I didn't even knock when it swung open and a lady stood there.

"Hello dear, I'm Tanya" she said

She had blonde hair and ice blue eyes and I already hate her.

"Hello Tanya I'm Renesmee or Nessie" I said

"its very nice to meet you why don't you come in?" she asked

I came into the house and was shocked at the sight. There were paintings everywhere but one was covered up and it made me curious.

"whats under this one?" I asked

"I don't know, my fiancée refuses to take off the cover but he's not here…" she said

"Oh no, I wont take it off just to have a peek I don't need to ruin someones work it could be in progress" I said

"You sound so much like him, now let me show you to your room Nessie" she said

Only if you knew. Only if you knew. Later that day after settling in the beautiful room I heard a light knock on the door and opened it just to look in the eyes of my father…

Bella's POV

I didn't want Nessie to find him and if she did find him and tell him he could be pissed. He wouldn't yell at her, he would find my number and yell at me and I would know I regret letting my Nessie go without me. Oh god help me.

Nessie's POV

"Hello" he said

My mother was right, his voice is velvet.

"Im Edward Cullen, im sorry I wasn't there to greet you today" he said

He was also a hot guy, whoa Nessie this is your father you're talking about!

"I-I'm Nessie, um thank you for letting me stay here" I said blushing

I had also got some of my mothers, shyness and I hated it.

"its no problem I do have the space" he said

When he smiled I saw again we had the same smile, what didn't I have related to this guy.

"so how long will you be staying with me? Not to be rude" he said

"Um a month maybe" I said

"Wonderful, if you may excuse me" he said leaving

I closed the doors and dashed for my phone and called my mom.

"nessie?" she asked

"I found him mommy, and for the month…im living with him" I said


	4. Chapter 4

Nessie's POV

"s-so he's actually there?" she stuttered

"ya, and he's rich! He owns a fricking Manison" I said

She giggled.

"does it have a bunch of paintings in the front?" she asked

"ya why?" I asked curious

"Rose and I lived in that house with your father for the month and a half we stayed" she said

"EW! I don't need to know this house is where you conceived me" I said grossed out

There was a knock on the door.

"I have to go mom, I love you" I said

"I love you to honey, don't forget that" she sad hanging up

I went to the door and opened it to see a guy with a rolling cart.

"welcome to the Cullen mansion Nessie" they said lifting the lids

The food looked delicious.

"you are very lucky to use this room, it hasn't been used in over 16 years" he said

ICKY!

"Why?" I aksed

"The only person Mr. Cullen has let in here in the last 16 years in a Miss Isabella" he said

My mother.

"why doesn't he let anyone use it?" I asked

"he has said the room has to many memories to be used" he said

Okay?

"ah and yes, Mr. Cullen said he does not want not mopping around in his house so he has arranged for you to come to the ball tomorrow night" he said

"But I have nothing to wear" I said

"That's where I come in" a lady said

She had black spiky hair and she looks like a pixie.

"I'm alice, Edward's sister" she said

So she's my aunt!

"nice to meet you Alice, im Nessie" I said

"you look a lot like my brother" she said

"is that good or bad?" I asked

"matters, do you get pissed easily?" she asked

"Oh yeah" I said

"Than its bad, go dave we need girl time and leave the food" she said

He left and she sat me on the bed.

"Now before I do anything for you, you need to tell me why you look and act so much like my brother?" she asked

"do you know an Isabella Swan?" I asked

"of course I do! She was my brothers girlfriend, why?" she said

"Um why don't I introduce myself? Im Renesmee Carlie Swan, Isabella's 16 year old daughter" I said

She squealed.

"Oh my god, no wonder you look so much like him! Did you get anything from bella? Wait, you've blushed and you're shy, oh yay" she said

"he doesn't know" I said

"he will! When he looks in the mirror he'll think of you looking like him so much and if he doesn't accept you, well oh well I'll beat his ass" she said

"my mom says I should of stayed in Seattle with her" I said

"Seattle! She never told us where she lived, of this is amazing Nessie, I have to get to know my niece" she said

"shh" I hissed

She again laughed.

"you're so much like him I don't believe it, well oh well. Lets get you a dress" she said

While she took measurements she talked.

"oh and I hope you like the food its from me, all your fathers favorites" she said

"It looks amazing" I said

"good, can you call me aunt alice? Just not around your father" she said

"sure anytime Aunt Ali" I said

"I like that…" she said

I smiled, and let her do some things with me.

"How is your mom? Is she depressed? She must be she see's you everyday" aunt ali said

"she is, my aunt is the one who holds her together" I saidb

"Rosalie right?" she asked

"ya, but I call her aunt Rosie" I said

She giggled.

"Rosalie or Rose, as I knew her was always a moody person, and I couldn't believe the two were sisters" she said

"Ya, aunt rosie looks more like my grandma and my mom looks more like my grandpa" I said

"really? Wow" she said

It looked like something suddenly popped in her head when she grabbed my arm taking me somewhere, after I grabbed a muffin.

"I really need to show you this, I begged my brother to do it before she left but he didn't have the guts. They only knew each other for a month and a half but he was in love" she said coming to some doors

She opened the doors and we walked (well she walked, I was dragged) into a beautiful room.

"he doesn't come in here much so close the doors" she said

I closed the doors and she took my hand again leading me down some halls.

"he has a beautiful house" I said

"he refuses to get rid of it, he says he could never leave this place" she said

She came up to another door and looked around before opening it.

"he hasn't been in here in years, well 16 years to be exact" she said giggling

She opened the door and switched on a light to the small room. She let go of me and went to the middle of the room pulling something out.

"This was supposed to be your mothers…" she said


	5. Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

It was a ring, a beautiful kind of big silver ring.

"is it real?" I asked looking at the diamond.

"it sure is, he almost spent $3,000 dollars on her for this, and this is just the engagement ring" she said

"what is Tanya wearing then?" I asked

"something cheap, no one but him and I are let back here but he hasn't been back here in 16 years" she said

"why are you showing me this?" I asked confused

She giggled.

"When my brother showed me this for the first time, he told me if he ever had a daughter this would be hers, if not her mother's" she said

"I…can't take it, he doesn't know and he would be mad. My mom would be called somehow and I would be sent back to Seattle" I said

"Nessie…why do you continue to doubt me? Did your mom ever tell you about me?" she asked

"No" I said

"Well I know things, my family calls me a physic" she said

I giggled, she didn't look like a physic.

"when he finds out he'll come back in this room and this will be yours no matter what you say" she said putting it back and turning out the light making us leave.

She took me back to my "room" and smiled.

"did you like your muffin?" she asked

"yes thank you" I said

She smiled and pulled out a dress.

"I'll stay here, please go put this on" she said

I put on the lovely dress and walked out to see my aunt.

"Oh its lovely! Now go get in your other clothes" she said

Once I changed and gave the dress back to my aunt she sighed.

"Nessie, remember if you do get sent back to Seattle after he knows that I love you, you're my only niece" she said hugging me

I hugged her back and knew this wasn't just some lady, this was my aunt.

Next Morning

"Renesmee Carlie!" someone yelled at my door

"No" I mumbled hiding my face in the pillow

"Nessie I will tell him your secret myself if you don't let me in" She hissed

I stayed with my pillow on my face falling back asleep.

"Oh Edward!" she said shuffling away

"No!" I said jumping to the door grabbing her collar and dragging her to my room

I was the one who had to tell him, not her.

"I knew you would come chase me" she said giggling

I slapped her on the chest and she put her hands up in surrender.

"so you do get pissed easily! Awesome" she said

I grumbled a "bitch" and she gasped walking around the room.

"why did he let me use this room?" I asked

"I still have no clue, of course this room has been cleaned every month for dust and all but he's never let anyone in it but himself and the cleaning people" she said

"cleaning people? Does he do anything?" I asked

"not really, he's to depressed" she said frowning

"I didn't mean for her to leave…" I said

"it wasn't you Nessie, she chose to leave" she said

"I know, but im the one that's been keeping her away" I said

"You're here now, that's what matters Nessie." She said

"what if he doesn't like me? Or starts to hate my mother for keeping me away from him? I couldn't bear for that to happen" I said

"Nessie! He doesn't hate anyone, some people may hate him but he hates no one" she said

"are you sure? Because I just can't waste my time here" I said

She sighed grabbing me once again and taking me somewhere.

"I want you to tell him, every word and don't miss anything just like you told me, and watch him. He wont be mad Nessie, he may look mad but he wont be" she said coming up to 2 doors

She knocked on the doors and soon enough they were opened.

"Hello alice" he said

"Hello Edward, may be talk?" she asked

"the two of us?" he asked

"well…not exactly im just here for support" she said

He looked to me.

"and what does my guest need?" he asked

"um well…" I said knowing if I spoke more I would stutter.

Silence

"alice can I call my mom first?" I asked

"No! I don't care what she says, he has a right to know!" she said

"but…" I protested

"I said No Nessie" she said

"what do I have the right to know?" he asked

"do you know a person named Bella?" I asked


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie's POV

"Well…a while ago I did" he said

He looked hurt that I brought her up.

"Well…um I'm Renesmee but you already know that and I'm um 16 and Bella's daughter, and um I turned 16 a couple weeks ago" I said

Alice giggled.

"What she's trying to say is, that she is your Bella's 16 year old daughter and if I remember right she left about 16 years ago" she said

He didn't say anything but stared.

"Are you mad? Because I can leave…and go home, I just came here to find you and well I did, so I can go home…" I said

"Alice?" he asked

"Edward, you have to believe her. Just look at Nessie! The only thing she got from Bella, is clumsiness and she blushes…a lot and she's kind of shy" she said

I was having so much attention, so like always and like my mother I blushed.

"See? Only Bella would blush like that" Alice said

"Is this true?" he asked me

"Yes, my mom and aunt sent me to London because my mother told me about you when I was 12, and every person needs a father, so she sent me to the last place she knew you were. I called her last night and she was shocked, she didn't believe I would find you" I said

"Why didn't she contact me? She knew I was here…" he said

"she tried, she wanted to come back when she found out to tell you so she wouldn't have to be a single mother but my aunt told her not to waste her time and told her we would be fine without you" I said

Now he was mad.

"Now he's mad, but not at you. He never liked Rosalie" Alice whispered

"I hated Rosalie, alice!" he said

"Well Nessie's here now! You have a month and a half to man up and be a father, you do have—"she said getting cut off

"Eddie!" Tanya yelled

I rolled my eyes, at Tanya. She is such a…bitch.

"Hi Nessie! Alice…" she said

"Slut…" Alice said

"Alice!" my father hissed

"Im sorry Nessie, I presume your family does not use that word much?" she said

"Well…." I said

"What? Now im curious" she said

"My mother…well she yells at my aunt at every one of my birthdays for some reason I don't know. They swear a lot" I said

"In front of you?" Alice asked

"No, I'm usually in another room but they're also usually drunk and im with my mother's best friend and I can hear" I said

"Do you swear?" Tanya asked

"Only when I get mad" I said

"Just like someone I know" Alice said rolling her eyes

"Do you swear out loud?" Tanya asked

"No" I said

Only at people I hate, bitch. I swear my aunt giggled from the corner of my eye.

"Edward! Where are you buddy?" a guy yelled

I jumped when a really big guy came over, he is huge and scary.

"Hey Ed, this girl looks like you…" he said looking at me

"No duh" I said

"Whoa! Girl even has an attitude, you sure you aunt related?" he asked him

He is so stupid!

"I'm Nessie, I'm from Seattle" I said

"Seattle! That's in the US girl!" he said

No shit Sherlock.

"I'm Emmett, Ed's older brother" he said

So I have another uncle? This is so weird, god I have to call mom tonight

"Really Emmett? What are you doing here?" Edward asked

It would be weird to call him my father when Tanya and Emmett walked in.

"Can't I visit my very successful brother?" he asked

"No!" he said

"Well to bad, so can I stay?" he asked

"No" Edward said

"Too bad, I'm staying" Emmett said

Once I eventually got to back to the room Alice sighed.

"Emmett, well he'll love anyone the minute he knows who they are family or not" she said

"Aunt Ali, why do you hate Tanya so much?" I asked

"Well…I just don't know. I always loved your mother and I feel that Tanya is taking that space in his heart, he's told me that Tanya doesn't actually have a special place in his heart, he says it belongs to Bella" she said

"You know that wouldn't happen Aunt Ali" I said

"Ya I know Nessie, but over the years if they don't get back together…who knows what will happen? Do you want half siblings? And have to fly from Seattle to London each week?" she asked

"No and well…no. I want my family to be all together, I want my parents happy I want my mom to live; I want her to fall in love again without leaving or getting broken. I want her to be happy I don't want her to drink; I want her and my aunt to get along. I want my whole family to get along, and I really want for my parents to get back together. I think they would be happy…" I said

Aunt Ali smiled.

"Call your mom, make her come and bring Rosalie. Im going to make this happen no matter what happens during that time" she said

"Thank you Aunt Ali…" I said hugging her

"I promise Nessie, in this month and a half you will be living here, for good and Tanya will be gone and you will be happy" she said

I hope


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Everyone Needs A Family_

"_You know that wouldn't happen Aunt Ali" I said_

_"Ya I know Nessie, but over the years if they don't get back together…who knows what will happen? Do you want half siblings? And have to fly from Seattle to London each week?" she asked_

_"No and well…no. I want my family to be all together, I want my parents happy I want my mom to live; I want her to fall in love again without leaving or getting broken. I want her to be happy I don't want her to drink; I want her and my aunt to get along. I want my whole family to get along, and I really want for my parents to get back together. I think they would be happy…" I said_

_Aunt Ali smiled._

_"Call your mom, make her come and bring Rosalie. Im going to make this happen no matter what happens during that time" she said_

_"Thank you Aunt Ali…" I said hugging her_

_"I promise Nessie, in this month and a half you will be living here, for good and Tanya will be gone and you will be happy" she said_

_I hope_

Chapter 6

Nessie's POV

When alice left, I easily pulled out my phone, my phone was the newest edition of the IPhone, my mother spent months getting money for this. After dialing her number I let it ring, time after time until she answered

"Nessie Hi" she said

"Mommy, can you come to London?" I asked

"what? Nessie, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing's wrong Mom, he knows and Alice wants to see you again, so I told her I would call you…" I said

"alice wants to see me? Why?" she asked

"she misses you of course, I promise it was alice mom…" I said

I could see her frown even though I am across the world, I know my mother

"Renesmee…" she said

Now I frowned, she never calls me my full name unless I'm in trouble…

"Renesmee…did alice make you tell him?" she asked

"No! she's not like that mom she's….she's too nice, I promise she didn't make me, I told him myself" I said

She sighed,

"Renesmee I can't and won't" she said

"Please mom! Oh please, alice misses you so much! 16 years is too long to be apart, you need to…see him again I promise, everything would be fine, bring aunt rose if you need to oh please" I begged

"You're a very special girl Nessie" she said

I smiled, knowing I beat my mother

"Thank You Mommy" I said

"Ya, Ya bye Baby" she said

"Bye mommy" I said

I hung up the phone and noticed the time, it was 7:00, alice would be here in 5 minutes to get me ready, and herself…

"Nessie!" alice said coming in 4 minutes later

"Ah, I still have one more minute" I said

She sighed and waited until it was 7:05,

"Okay! Now" I said

She set out the dress and I looked at her like she was crazy, it was pink with a ruffled bottom and a silver belt loop that was gorgeous, _**(AN- Dress on profile)**_

"wow Aunt Ali…it's beautiful" I said

She grinned,

"I had it shipped over night you know? We had to have it" she said

She pulled out some earrings at the same time,

"these go with the dress…do you like it Nessie?" she asked

"I love it aunt ali" I said

She grinned, and handed me the dress,

"Go put it on, I'll wait here" she said

I walked into the bathroom and pulled the dress over my head after dismissing my other clothes, when I walked out my aunt put her hand on her mouth,

"Oh Nessie, it's perfect" she said

I blushed,

"Thank You Aunt Ali" I said

"Anytime, do you have your ears pierced?" she asked

"Of course" I said

She grabbed the earrings and my ears and pushed them through the hole, it stung a bit but not much,

"You look gorgeous, how about some heels?" she asked

My eyes widened…heels?

"Oh No! I forgot you got your mothers clumsiness, how about I get you some flats?" she asked

"I'll stay here, why don't you get dressed while you're at it?" I asked

She laughed,

"Oh Yes thank you for reminding me Nessie, I'll be back in 15 minutes stay standing!" she said

I stood in my spot and looked around before my aunt came back, I knew it would be a long time. Even though my bronze hair is already curly aunt alice insists I curl it even more, and I think it isn't necessary

"Knock Knock" I heard someone say

I walked to the door and opened it to see Emmett,

"Hi Nessie! Have you seen alice? Pixie size? Black hair?" he asked

I nodded,

"Ya, she went to her room to change" I said

He rolled his eyes,

"women, so Nessie…how old are you?" he asked

"I just turned 16" I said

"wow! Young eh?" he asked

"for what?" I asked

"To be here by yourself" he said

I grinned,

"I have a parent with me" I said

"who?" he asked

"my dad" I said

"who and where is he?" he asked

"doesn't matter" I said

Aunt alice walked up and my mouth dropped she was….goregous

"stop staring Nessie, it's embarrassing" she said

I laughed and she walked in and slammed the door behind her,

"Now Nessie let's get ready" she said

_**Readers,**_

_**Hey Readers! How do you like this? I hope you LOVE it! There will be a BIG surprise in the next chapter with Tanya, I know you guy's all thought she was nice and never did anything but is that the truth? Did Bella really leave wingly? When will Emmett find out the truth? All dresses and hair and all that are on profile, I hope you like them! You have to keep reading to find out! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

"_**I just turned 16" I said**_

"_**wow! Young eh?" he asked**_

"_**for what?" I asked**_

"_**To be here by yourself" he said**_

_**I grinned,**_

"_**I have a parent with me" I said**_

"_**who?" he asked**_

"_**my dad" I said**_

"_**who and where is he?" he asked**_

"_**doesn't matter" I said**_

_**Aunt alice walked up and my mouth dropped she was….goregous**_

"_**stop staring Nessie, it's embarrassing" she said**_

_**I laughed and she walked in and slammed the door behind her,**_

"_**Now Nessie let's get ready" she said**_

Chapter 7

Nessie's POV

Eventually alice sat me in the chair and heated up the curling iron,

"I love how naturally curly your hair is Nessie, but it needs to be curlier" she said

More curly? Is this lady crazy? I'll look like a poodle who got a bad hair job,

"You'll look fine Nessie I promise" she said

She picked up the iron and took a piece of my hair, as she curled my hair she spoke

"do you know how to curl hair Nessie?" she asked

"Yes! I do my moms hair all the time at home" I said

Aunt Alice laughed,

"I used to play Bella Barbie when your mother lived here, she absolutely hated it" Aunt Ali said

"she told me, she says you would never listen to her and do it anyways but she would always look fabulous" I said

"she did, that's the way she impressed your father was because of me. The minute she walked in the door Edward feel in love with her" Aunt Ali said

"That's so cute" I said

"Ya, ya know you get to meet our parents tonight, they live 2 hours away from here" she said

My eyes widened, I meet my dad my aunt and uncle, and my grandparents on one visit?

"Esme is a very nice person, she'll warm up to you really quick, and dad…he'll love you right away just like Emmett" she said

I smiled,

"I've met so many people here Aunt Ali" I said

"and you get to meet Tanya's family, ugh kill me now" she said

I laughed, I guessed she didn't like Tanya's family…

"I mean her brother Eleazar and his wife Carmen are the nicest people you will ever meet, but the rest of her family is just pure horror" she said

She was done with curling my hair when she started to braid,

"I Love it Aunt Ali, but don't you think it's a little much?" I asked as she finished

She shook her head,

"If you don't have something beautiful at this ball, Tanya will tell people all about you and your ugliness, she'll lie and you saw your father angry at Rosalie you don't want to see him mad at Tanya trust me" she said

My aunt's white and blue dress was gorgeous and I loved it,

"ready?" she asked

"No" I said shaking my head

She sighed,

"Nessie you will be fine, trust me. My first ball was when I was 2 how do you think I felt?" she asked

"scared as hell?" I asked

"No, I was excited as a 2 year old could be. Come on" she said

As she dragged me into the room I was amazed by the sight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" aunt ali asked

"very" I said

She took me over to two people one with blonde hair and green eyes and one with auburn hair and blue eyes,

"Mom Dad?" aunt ali asked

The lady looked over and pulled alice into a hug,

"Hello baby" she said

"Mom" alice whined

She let go of her and looked to me,

"Hi" I said

"Mom Dad, this is Renesmee but you can call her Nessie" Alice said

"is Edward renting out his rooms again?" the guy asked

"No Dad, he did what you did long ago, the hotels were booked so ya…" she said

"being a nice man I see, Hello Nessie I'm Carlisle" he said

Carlisle….oh he's my grandfather ok Nessie don't say a thing about mom,

"it's nice to meet you" I said

"You to, so where are you from?" he asked

"she's from Seattle Washington, she came here a couple days ago dad" alice said

"to enjoy the nice view?" he asked

"Kind of" I said

Alice smiled,

"Mom I can't keep it in any longer, Renesmee here is Bella's daughter" alice said

"Bella's daughter? But she looks 18 at the most" Esme said

"No, I'm 16 barely, I've been 16 about a month" I said

"16? Alice…." Carlisle said

Aunt Ali nodded,

"Edward knows, we told him this morning. He did overreact much, he was just mad that Rosalie kept Bella and Nessie away" she said

Esme pulled me into a big hug,

"I never ever thought I would have any grandbabies with the kids being so old, you look just like your father Nessie" she said setting me down and looking at me

"she's clumsy, shy and she blushes…a lot and the rest is Edward" Aunt Ali said

"How is your mother Nessie?" esme asked

"….Lonely" I said

Aunt Ali laughed actually laughed,

"though I called her a couple hours ago, she and aunt rosie are coming for a visit" I said

Now aunt ali squealed,

"Yay!" she said

"I had to persuade her though, she says I'm to special" I said

Esme laughed now,

"You're very special Nessie," she said

"I know that…now" I said

I walked around but one thing caught my ear,

"we need to get rid of her, just like we got rid of her mother" Tanya hissed quietly in the phone

It was silent…

"Renesmee Swan is going to die, I don't care who she is…" she said

I wanted to slap the bitch but I knew I couldn't in front of all these people, of f**k Tanya.

"Yes just like with Bella, I will make her leave even if takes a lot of time" she hissed

My mom didn't leave! She didn't go wingly, she didn't want to leave, she lied to me, oh god Tanya, I have to tell Dad…NOW!

_**Readers,**_

_**I hope you love it! Okay time to explain.**_

_**Dear readers of Not Famous But Loved, the story is just not functioning the way I like and I'm having trouble with the chapters, I already have chapter 4 on its way but past that I am clueless! So if you didn't notice, I need some help. Peter's story and Edward talking is the next chapter so I have the covered, so can you please help me? *begs* I really hope so, I hope you like it!**_

_**What will Tanya do to Nessie? And I had to get Nessie to think of Edward as dad, because I think in the future it would hurt him if she didn't so…you get it right? Make sure you read the top paragraph and you read Not Famous But Loved.**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously_

"_You're very special Nessie," she said_

"_I know that…now" I said_

_I walked around but one thing caught my ear,_

"_we need to get rid of her, just like we got rid of her mother" Tanya hissed quietly in the phone_

_It was silent…_

"_Renesmee Swan is going to die, I don't care who she is…" she said_

_I wanted to slap the bitch but I knew I couldn't in front of all these people, of f**k Tanya._

"_Yes just like with Bella, I will make her leave even if takes a lot of time" she hissed_

_My mom didn't leave! She didn't go wingly, she didn't want to leave, she lied to me, oh god Tanya, I have to tell Dad…NOW!_

Chapter 8

Nessie's POV

I walked around the room looking for my father I had to tell him about Tanya. My mom didn't actually leave, she was forced to leave, stupid, stupid Tanya!

"Nessie, what's wrong?" aunt ali asked

"Aunt Ali….my mom didn't leave wingly" I said

"what? What do you mean? Of course she did…" Aunt Ali said

I shook my head as my eyes glistened with tears,

"No, Tanya…" I said

Her eyes shot to Tanya and she glared daggers,

"I heard her on the phone with a guy, she told him she has to get rid of me just like she did my mom. I don't want to leave" I said

"No! tell Esme, she'll do everything she can to keep her only granddaughter here in London," she said

"I have to tell my dad first Aunt Ali" I said

"Nessie….Tanya is his fiancé who says he'll listen to you?" she asked

I rolled my eyes,

"I'm his daughter Aunt Ali, and I have an uncle" I said

"you do?" she asked

"Ya! He is 2 years younger than my mother and aunt" I said

"and I take it you get everything from him?" I asked

I grinned,

"Oh ya, I know how to get the things I want" I said

She giggled,

"come on, let's go find Edward" she said

She led me away from the ball room and into an office,

"Edward?" she asked

His head shot up to look at aunt ali,

"Mom and Dad met Nessie" she said

"That's good isn't it alice?" he asked

"Ya but then Nessie walked away and found Tanya on the phone with a guy…" she said

"a guy?" he asked

I nodded,

"she was telling him, how she needs to get rid of me just like she did mom…" I said

"what did Tanya say into the phone exactly?" he asked

"she said and I quote we need to get rid of her, just like we got rid of her mother" I said

"is that it?" he asked

I shook my head,

"then she said, Renesmee Swan is going to die, I don't care who she is" I said

"what the hell!" he said

"Edward!" Aunt Ali hissed

"sorry" he said

"My mom didn't want to leave, you can blame Tanya!" I said

"but I didn't know her 16 years ago" he said

"but maybe Tanya knew you" Aunt Ali said

"I don't know Alice, did she say anything else?" he asked

I nodded,

"she also said Yes just like with Bella, I will make her leave even if takes a lot of time, which led me to believe the truth" I said

Do you think it's wrong to tell on your future step mom? Well I actually don't think so, but I don't think Tanya will be family any time soon. I mean if anyone marries my dad, it's probably going to be my mom….just wait until grandma Esme figures this out,

"Edward don't you think it would be wrong to call of the engagement at the engagement party?" Aunt Ali asked

"I don't know Alice" he said

"you could wait, until Bella gets here to see if she plans on taking Nessie back to Seattle…" Aunt Ali said

"Okay…." He said

Aunt Ali looked to me,

"Nessie what does your mom do for a living?" she asked

"she's a journalist why?" I asked

"no reason, I just wanted to know. But a journalist? I always knew Bella liked to write…." Aunt Ali said

"she loves writing, but she works a lot. You know having a 16 year old daughter and having to support Uncle Jazz" I said

"why does she support your uncle?" Aunt Ali asked

"Mom's a very caring person, and uncle Jazz just got out of rehab like 6 months ago…." I said

"Rehab? Why?" Aunt Ali asked

"drinking and drugs problem," I said

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes,

Silence,

"what does your aunt do?" she asked

"Photographer, like she takes pictures of anything but when she gets picture of celebrity's and stuff, she's always payed big money," I said

"do you think your mom and aunt will bring your uncle to?" she asked

I laughed, she was really curious about Uncle Jazz…

"ya probably, they're not allowed to leave him alone for long periods of time" I said

"because of his problems?" she asked

"Ya, the people told mom to never let him leave her sight. When we go shopping aunt rose puts him in the cart like a 2 year old…" I said

Aunt Ali laughed,

"it's embarrassing…" I said

"I bet it is, like in the baby thing?" Aunt Ali asked

"No, in the cart exactly and sometimes she throws the things at his head" I said

Aunt Ali laughed even harder at this, and I smiled now this was the part of my family that was missing,

_**Readers,**_

_**Okay! This chapter is a bit longer then my other chapters but that's because I just couldn't stop! Currently on every story (but this) I have complete writers block, and my story Not Who You Thought I Was is up for adoption, but if I don't get anyone to adopt it I will TRY to continue it. I'm sorry this is the first time I'm bringing up Jasper, but I forgot all about him! The prequel to this story is in progress but I need a name for it, so please review me some suggestions!**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously_

"_ya probably, they're not allowed to leave him alone for long periods of time" I said_

"_because of his problems?" she asked_

"_Ya, the people told mom to never let him leave her sight. When we go shopping aunt rose puts him in the cart like a 2 year old…" I said_

_Aunt Ali laughed,_

"_it's embarrassing…" I said_

"_I bet it is, like in the baby thing?" Aunt Ali asked_

"_No, in the cart exactly and sometimes she throws the things at his head" I said_

_Aunt Ali laughed even harder at this, and I smiled now this was the part of my family that was missing,_

Chapter 9

Nessie's POV

Dad was going to call off his engagement with Tanya next week, and Aunt Alice can't be more excited! I mean what does she do, take hyper pills?

"Nessie!" Aunt Ali yelled outside the door

I pulled the pillow over my head and looked to the clock, it was 8:45 am!

"Go away" I said pulling the pillow closer

Last night when we returned to the ball, grandma Esme told dad that I could NOT sleep in the guestroom any longer, and I had to have a room of my own so she made me tell her all what I like. I didn't honestly know what I liked, so she said she would come up with something so…me.

"Renesmee Carlie Swan! Get your butt up right now" Aunt Ali yelled at the top of her lungs

I knew if I didn't let her in, she would go to my dad and demand a key for the door, that's what I liked about this place, you could lock your door. We can't lock our doors back at home, because if we did Uncle Jazz would freak out, and we just don't have locks on bedroom doors,

"I'm coming!" I yelled

I threw the blankets off, and got up off the bed and shrieked, the floor felt like icicles! I opened the door and saw my aunt with clothes in hand,

"Thank You" she said

She walked in, and I shut the door and sat back on the bed, the clothes she had looked….normal like clothes I would wear back at home,

"I know you're tired of dresses, so I looked through my closet for something your size, I used to dress your mother all the time and you're the same size…." She said

I took the clothes from her hands, and looked them over. They were SO Mom, but also SO me, I already loved them.

"Wow, I love them Aunt Ali" I said

She smiled,

"I knew you would, go change" she said

I went into the cold bathroom, slipped off my pajamas, and slipped on the clothes she gave me. They fit good but the shoes were….a bit high.

"Nessie?" Aunt Ali asked

"coming" I said

I walked out of the bathroom and she grinned,

"I knew you would look gorgeous" she said

I blushed and tried to hide my face behind my hair,

"Oh Nessie, come on" she said

She giggled a bit, making me blush even more. She led me down the steps (not many) and went for the door,

"Aunt Ali where are we going?" I asked stopping her

"shopping of course, come on" she said

I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this anytime soon, you NEVER get out of shopping with someone obsessed, like aunt Ali

"Aunt Ali, no" I said

She handed me something it was a card

"use this, Edward has lots of money to spare" she said

I shook my head,

"I can't take this" I said

"Yes you can! You're his daughter, he would do anything for you" she said

I sighed, and took the card

"Are you talking about Edward Cullen?" the lady behind the desk asked

"Yes we are! I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's twin sister" Aunt Ali said

"I never knew he had a twin sister" the lady said

"Oh you know, I hide out" she giggled

"Who's this?" the woman asked turning towards me

"This is Nessie, she's staying with us for a little bit" Aunt Ali said

The woman smiled,

"Have fun in London Nessie" she said

Aunt Ali dragged me around shop after shop until she declared it was time for lunch, which happened to be at 3:15, she's killing me!

"Aunt Ali! This is enough!" I said putting my foot down

"Nessie! 1 more shop, please?" she begged

"No! Aunt Ali it's been hours, I want to go back!" I said

She sighed,

"Okay" she sighed

Ha! I win, I actually won against my shopaholic aunt

"let's go home before I change my mind" she mumbled

She took me out to the car and put the things in the back, as I got in the passenger seat while she got in the driver's seat, and drove off.

_**Readers,**_

_**Two Chapters done in 2 hours! This chapter included shopping, and Nessie getting mad at her aunt, what's next? Well only I know…please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously_

"_This is Nessie, she's staying with us for a little bit" Aunt Ali said_

_The woman smiled,_

"_Have fun in London Nessie" she said_

_Aunt Ali dragged me around shop after shop until she declared it was time for lunch, which happened to be at 3:15, she's killing me!_

"_Aunt Ali! This is enough!" I said putting my foot down_

"_Nessie! 1 more shop, please?" she begged_

"_No! Aunt Ali it's been hours, I want to go back!" I said_

_She sighed,_

"_Okay" she sighed_

_Ha! I win, I actually won against my shopaholic aunt_

"_let's go home before I change my mind" she mumbled_

_She took me out to the car and put the things in the back, as I got in the passenger seat while she got in the driver's seat, and drove off._

Chapter 10

Nessie's POV

When we pulled up to the house I saw a car I didn't recognize,

"That's Mom and Dad's car don't worry" Aunt Ali said

I sighed and climbed out of the car, all I wanted to do was sit down….and let Aunt Ali do what SHE wants alone, I mean who goes shopping for 6 hours straight? When I walked in, I saw my grandmother and she smiled at me

"You looked exhausted Nessie" Esme said

"shopping….6 hours….feet hurt" I said

She smiled, and shook her head

"Alice," she said shaking her head,

"Torture! 6 hours straight, she didn't even sit down once clothes millions of clothes" I said

She laughed,

"alice doesn't know when to sit down Nessie, I don't think she's ever sat down while shopping" Esme said

I threw my head back as I sat down, and pulled off some heels

"so how was it minus the millions of clothes and hours?" she asked

"Okay," I said

She laughed again and smiled at me,

"Have a nice day Nessie" she said leaving

Nice day, ya right

~-Later That Day-~

I sat across from my aunt and glared at her,

"I'm sorry Nessie," she said

"Alice it's been 4 hours and my feet still hurt" I said

"Really Nessie I'm sorry, do you think I'm sorry Emmett?" she said

Uncle Em shook his head,

"No, you're not serious Alice you never apologize for anything" he said

Tanya rolled her eyes, I would get back at that bitch no matter what it takes!

"But Nessie's different! I really am sorry" she said

Now I rolled my eyes, ya right I don't believe her

"Please Nessie, tell me you forgive me" she pleaded

"Sorry can't do that" I said

She glared daggers at me,

"That won't help" I said

"too much like Edward" she mumbled

Emmett looked confused,

"why would she be like Edward, Alice?" he asked

Alice's eyes widened, what was she supposed to say? Oh Emmett Nessie is your niece, I don't think so!

"did I say that? Oops must have been a mix up" she lied

Uncle Em was the stupidest 37 year old I have ever seen, and I mean that since he believed Aunt Ali's lie. Later that night I sat in one of the livingrooms with my aunt, uncle, and father and it was extremely quiet….almost.

"Ha! I beat you again!" Uncle Em said

Him and dad were playing chess like old men, and dad was letting him win I knew that.

"He let you win dumbass" Aunt Ali asked

"no! I know his tricks Alice" Uncle Em said

"Alice is right" I said

Alice smiled,

"am I forgiven?" she asked

"No" I said

She pouted like a baby and went back to her book

"No! I won fair and square" Uncle Em said

"whatever you say" I said

I went back to the magazine to look at photos of the week, the photo of my aunts shocked me. She had taken a photo of me after meeting that boy on the beach in my bikini, and it made me mad as hell. I had been blushing and it was embarrassing for her to take a photo of this. My bathing suit had been 2 pieces and EVERY color of the rainbow if not more,

"Nessie? You okay?" Alice asked

I shut the magazine and looked at my aunt,

"Yup I'm fine" I said

"what's wrong with the magazine?" she asked confused

"Nothing" I said

"she's lying Alice" Emmett said

"how would you know?" I asked

He shrugged and went back to his game,

"Please Nessie?" she asked

I sighed and gave her the magazine kill me now. She turned to the page I had open and looked confused until she found the picture,

"You look fine Nessie, what were you doing?" she asked lifting her head

"Talking to someone," I mumbled

She giggled,

"I take it they weren't just a someone," she said

"Shut up" I mumbled

She giggled again, and closed the magazine passing it to me

"Don't worry, you looked gorgeous" she said

"Thanks" I said smiling

I looked good, that's good right?

_**Readers,**_

_**3 chapters in 2 ½ hours done, wow that's good for me don't you think? I PROMISE Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper will be in the next chapter may be just a mention but who knows but me? Ha, no one! Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously_

"_what's wrong with the magazine?" she asked confused_

"_Nothing" I said_

"_she's lying Alice" Emmett said_

"_how would you know?" I asked_

_He shrugged and went back to his game,_

"_Please Nessie?" she asked_

_I sighed and gave her the magazine kill me now. She turned to the page I had open and looked confused until she found the picture,_

"_You look fine Nessie, what were you doing?" she asked lifting her head_

"_Talking to someone," I mumbled_

_She giggled,_

"_I take it they weren't just a someone," she said_

"_Shut up" I mumbled_

_She giggled again, and closed the magazine passing it to me_

"_Don't worry, you looked gorgeous" she said_

"_Thanks" I said smiling_

_I looked good, that's good right?_

Chapter 11

Nessie's POV

As time grew the noise also grew, with the renovation of my room upstairs Tanya came in to yell for it to stop every 10 minutes, and it's irritating me! Also every time she came in she would glare at me then stomp out after arguing with someone about the noise. When Esme came through a few hours ago with stuff I asked to see but she refused saying it HAD to be a secret, crazy right?

"Nessie what's wrong?" Aunt Ali asked

"Nothing, don't worry" I said

Couldn't she take the hint? I god hope so…

"whatever you say Nessie" she said

She went back to her magazine, and I sighed leaning back.

~-The Next Morning=~

When I woke up in the guest room, I looked to the clock to see it was 9:45, way to early! When I looked back over to the clock to see a note sitting there, making me immediately grab it,

_**Nessie,**_

_**Follow the notes to your destination,**_

_**Esme**_

I stepped on the cold floor and walked out the door, there was also a sign pointing left with a note

_**Nessie,**_

_**Go Left, there will be many more notes!**_

_**Alice**_

I turned left and found another note with a arrow,

_**Nessie,**_

_**Right! I hope you like it,**_

_**Esme**_

I went right and instantly confused when I came to a door, but there was another note

_**Nessie,**_

_**Open the door to your destination, we did everything we could to make it special,**_

_**Alice & Esme**_

I opened the door to see a room, my new room. The room was pink and purple and above the bed were butterfly's, the room was….gorgeous

"so?" someone asked

I spun around to see my aunt standing their grinning,

"It's gorgeous" I said

"oh Yay! Mom will be so thankful, she stayed up late last night finishing it" she said

"you over did this Aunt Ali" I said

"No we didn't! Emmett has said if he has his way, your aunt rose will also have a room in this house…." She said

"and my mom?" I asked

She laughed,

"Your mom, wouldn't get near to another room if Edward has anything to say about it. I mean he'll give her whatever she wants, but she won't be sleeping any where without him…he's missed her" she said

I sighed, and sat on the bed,

"Your closet is here" she said opening a door

The closet looked small but in the inside it was really big, there were mirrors everywhere and I loved it,

"This is…full" I said

She sighed,

"I know but I promise it wasn't me, it was Mom…she said you needed a full closet" she said

I rolled my eyes, typical grandmothers….

"But I like this" she said

She held up a pinkish shirt, and some skinny jeans which had one of the ripped hole's on the knee, and some heels, it was pretty but the heels were high

"I think it's so you, don't you think?" she asked

"Ya but the heels…." I said

She laughed and pushed the clothes toward me,

"Go to your room and close the door and change I'll be back here" she said pointing to a different section

I walked out of the room and locked the door shut, and slipped off my pajama's, and looked at the shirt then shrugged sliding it on my body, the jeans came on nicely, but I had to sit on the bed to put on the heels. After I got the heels on I was afraid to get up, I mean I can barely walk in flats let alone heels but I stood up and slowly walked over to the closet,

"You look….hot Nessie! But…" she said

"But what?" I asked

"the heels, they need to go come on Nessie take those off we need to find some flats" she said

I took off the heels and immediately felt so…short. Aunt Ali came out with some black flats and I slipped them on feeling SO much better,

"when's your mom coming in?" she asked

I shrugged,

"I don't know, if she isn't in by tonight I'll call her" I said

Aunt Ali nodded and took me downstairs, only to see my uncle Jazz,

_**Readers,**_

_**Yay! They're back to London, and all Nessie's outfits and Bella and Rosalie's outfits are on my profile or will be promise! Please Review!**_

_**~TwilightEmily**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey...readers**_** who have reviewed and waited and waited and waited for me to update this when i didnt...and i say it now im SO SO sorry! i have two other stories going on right now (fallen and bullied to loved) and i cant forget my sequel (not famous but loved), so i forgot about this and again im SO SO sorry! i love this story and i hope you guys know that, i dont remember exactly when i updated this last but i think it was at least back in july or august? again i'm super super sorry that i never updated since July and im trying to get better at this but i warn you im back in school which means i have tons of homework and homework means not many updates coming and if i have the chapter finished by tomorrow night i'll post it (just because i havent updated)...okay im rambling go on with the story!**_

_Previously_

_"You look….hot Nessie! But…" she said_

_"But what?" I asked_

_"the heels, they need to go come on Nessie take those off we need to find some flats" she said_

_I took off the heels and immediately felt so…short. Aunt Ali came out with some black flats and I slipped them on feeling SO much better,_

_"when's your mom coming in?" she asked_

_I shrugged,_

_"I don't know, if she isn't in by tonight I'll call her" I said_

_Aunt Ali nodded and took me downstairs, only to see my uncle Jazz._

_Chapter 12_

_Nessie's POV_

_I stared at my uncle as he looked around clutching something,_

_"Uncle Jazz?" I asked_

_His head whipped towards me and a smile spread across his face,_

_"Uncle Jazz, this is Alice, Alice this is my Uncle Jasper" I said_

_Aunt Ali blushed and Uncle Jazz smiled, he didn't talk much to strangers…_

_"where's aunt rose?" I asked_

_His eyes went to the door next to one we came out of,_

_"That's where Emmett's room is…." Aunt Ali said_

_"and mom?" I asked_

_He rolled his eyes,_

_"I don't know Nessie, your mom disappeared the minute we stepped in" He said_

_Tanya now came in her eyes landing on my uncle,_

_"Hello Sexy" she purred pretending to be a cat_

_"and you are…?" he asked_

_"Tanya….Tanya Denali" she purred again_

_"I'm sorry Tanya but I don't date sluts" he said_

_My aunt burst into laughter, holding her sides. I giggled a bit, and looked to see Tanya fuming_

_"I am not a slut you dick!" she yelled_

_"sorry then" he mumbled_

_She stormed away and Aunt Ali stopped laughing, and even cracked a smile_

_"it's nice to meet you Alice" he said_

_She blushed again, and looked away from him who's the blusher now?! I know, it's not me, ha!_

_"did mom bring work?" I asked_

_He shook his head,_

_"No, Rosalie told her she should but Bella refused…I mean she won't get much in anyways" he said_

_I giggled, and shook my head…who knows?_

_"You never know with Tanya around….i mean she can be a real bitch sometimes" Aunt Ali said_

_"Sometimes?" I asked lifting an eyebrow_

_She giggled,_

_"Nessie shush," she said_

_Uncle Jazz looked to me and pulled down his sleeves even more. He "needed" to hide his arms,_

_"It's okay," Aunt Ali said softly_

_She acted as if he were 5, not 34._

_"where's moms suitcase?" I asked_

_He shrugged,_

_"I don't know, when we got here Rosalie started jumping like something was wrong and Bella was out the door in seconds. I did not bother to look for them" he said_

_Aunt Ali rolled her eyes, and so did I typical mothers_

_"who let her in?" I asked_

_"some guy, tall muscular green eyes?" he asked_

_"Edward" Aunt Ali said_

_I nodded,_

_"strange guy, red hair" he said_

_"Bronze" I said_

_"what?" he asked confused_

_"his hair is bronze" I said_

_He rolled his eyes, typical Uncle Jazz_

_"I don't care what his hair color is Nessie, all I care about is my sisters safety…." He said_

_Aunt Ali grinned, shaking her head_

_"If Edward didn't protect Bella, Emmett would kill him" she said_

_"why? That's kind of stupid don't you think…." He said_

_One of the doors opened and showed my aunt and uncle,_

_"Nessie!" she said_

_She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back (or tried to)_

_"I've missed you so much" she said_

_"Me to, now can I get down?" I got out_

_She set me down and smiled,_

_"so…how've you been?" she asked_

_I rolled my eyes,_

_"where's your sister Rose?" em asked_

_she smiled,_

_"probably f***ing your bro" she mumbled low enough for me to hear_

_Aunt ali spit out her drink and looked to Rosalie,_

_"Rose! Nessie is only 16" she said_

_"about your picture…" I said ignoring my other aunt_

_Aunt Rose's smiled disappeared right away,_

_"Nessie i…" she said_

_"What? I told you NO!" I said_

_"I grabbed the wrong picture okay?" she said_

_I sighed, and leaned my head back….great just great._

_**Nessie's mad at rose! can you believe it? was the chapter worth the wait? and thank you to all reviewed and watched for this story to be update ever since july, and im sorry if you got disappointed in me! I'll get better!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oh my god i'm so so so sorry! it's been 2 months and 3 days and i havent updated ONCE! i got so caught up in my other stories and i couldnt think of anything for this story anymore but didnt delete it because...well i knew it would come back to me. I really really need ideas for this story because i cant think of anything for it and your lucky i got this chapter finished today! It may be confusing because every other sentence or paragraph was made at a different time, so beware and my penname has changed!**_

_Previously_

_"Probably f***ing your bro," she mumbled low enough for me to hear._

_Aunt Ali spit out her drink and looked to Rosalie._

_"Rose! Nessie is only 16," she said._

_"About your picture…" I said ignoring my other aunt._

_Aunt Rose's smiled disappeared right away,_

_"Nessie I…" she said._

_"What? I told you NO!" I said._

_"I grabbed the wrong picture okay?" she said._

_I sighed, and leaned my head back….great just great._

_Chapter 13_

_Nessie's POV_

_~-Later That Day-~_

_They had set something up with Tanya, (well Emmett did) to get her out of here faster._

_"Renesmee," Tanya asked_

_"What?" I snarled_

_She flinched back,_

_"What is this?" she asked._

_She held up a book, a book!_

_"Um a book," I said?_

_"I know its book, on the top it said it was for me," she said_

_"Well it's a dictionary it seems, so what I am saying is you need to learn to spell," I said_

_"I know how to spell," she said!_

_Like a 1stgrader!_

_"Spell decoration," I said._

_"Nessie! I am 35 years old, I will not listen to you," she said_

_I glared her way, and knew she didn't know how to spell it_

_"Do it." I said._

_She crossed her arms,_

_"No." she said._

_"Do it." I said._

_She glared at me and walked away, and I rolled my eyes… typical_

_"Nessie?" Aunt Ali asked._

_"Ya?" I asked_

_"Why did you give Tanya a dictionary?" she asked_

_I shrugged,_

_"So she learns to spell, she doesn't know how to!" I said._

_"What didn't she spell right?" she asked._

_"Wedding, and many other things for invitations" I said._

_She shook her head laughing,_

_"That's so Tanya, come on Ness," she said_

"_Where are we going?" I asked_

"_The movies, people need some privacy!" she said_

"_Aunt Ali! I don't want to go!" I whined_

_She rolled her eyes,_

"_Guess whose PMS'ing? You are!" she said_

"_Aunt Alice!" I scolded_

_She giggled,_

"_Let's go," she said_

_I pouted as she dragged me to my room and threw an outfit at me. She gave me some flats without looking at them making me giggle._

"_What?" she asked turning around_

_I shook my head, and her eyes traveled to the flats._

"_Oh those! I remember when I was forced to wear those," she said picking them up_

"_They're kind of….cute," I said_

"_Ya I guess," she said_

_She handed me some skinny jeans, a black striped shirt, a key necklace, and started to curl my hair before putting a cute flower head band in it. She handed me my phone and some sunglasses as I slipped on the flats._

"_What movie are we seeing?" I asked_

_Even though I've been here a while I had never noticed their English accents,_

"_I don't know yet, why don't we just drive and see?" she asked_

_I shrugged as she dragged me out of the mansion or house at she calls it and to a car,_

"_This movie….will make your day the best thing that's ever happened…trust me" she said_

"_Trust you?" I scoffed_

_How can I trust someone I barely know? I mean she is my aunt…but that's not the same thing!_

"_Nessie I know we haven't known each other for a while, but I'm your aunt. My brother is your father and you trust your mother in the same room with him so why can't you trust me?" Alice asked_

"_Alice…..it's just weird, I haven't known you for 16 years and suddenly I come here to England and learn my family is the most rich in the country!" I said_

"_It's just shock right? Nessie…..I'm so sorry that none of us were there when you were growing up, if we would have known…..." she said_

"_I know I know I've already heard this! You would have done things differently and my family would be together right now and not be separated for good and I would just be a "normal" girl living with BOTH my parents blah blah blah" I said_

"_That's not what I was gonna say…." She said_

"_Oh? Then tell me what you were going to say! I've heard it all!" I said_

_I am pissed,_

"_Nessie if we would have known, you wouldn't have to worry about your family so much. Your uncle would have gotten better a lot faster, your aunt wouldn't have to worry about…..not having Emmett around and yes your parents would be together but that is different! Nobody knew you…." Alice said_

"_Alice….I don't want to hear it, I just wanna go home" I said_

"_Okay, let's go back" she said_

_I shook my head,_

"_No! I want to go HOME! I just wanna fucking leave this place" I said_

_She blinked,_

"_Your mother won't allow it" she said_

"_Oh and why not?" I snapped_

"_Your parents aren't going to let you leave, and I doubt Edward will want to leave London" she said_

_She's making it worse!_

"_And you haven't met someone very important yet" she said_

"_Oh and why not?" I hissed_

"_He's not to….special" she said_

_I glared what does this have to do with me trying to get the fuck out of here._

_**Nessie keeps getting so angry at her family and now she wants to leave! Uh oh! Can you guys please help me out and review some ideas for me for this story? If i have no ideas it means it gives laid back and i dont update because of no ideas! So please please review something for me!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**New chapter! I only got a few reviews last chapter, but i got some eh? I just wanted to say a quick hello before the chapter starts, all in emmett's point of view!**_

_**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

_Chapter 14_

_Emmett's POV_

_Having Rosalie back here was….weird but I really liked it. When we were walking around, she was talking about some random things while I pretended to listen, I didn't need to know her back-story._

"_And now that Nessie has her dad we might be living here because I doubt Edward will let Nessie leave" she said_

_I felt my eyes widen and I stopped dead in my tracks, what did she just say?_

"_Rosalie, what did you just say?" I asked_

"_Well I was saying how we might be staying here for a while because I doubt Edward will let Nessie go back to the US with Bella and I," she said_

"_Why would Edward care about a guest?" I asked_

_I am confused, and Rosalie rolled her eyes._

"_And I doubt Esme and Carlisle will allow there only grandchild away from them thousands of miles" she said ignoring my question._

_Grandchild? Am I hearing her right? She instantly looked back at me confused,_

"_You coming?" she asked_

"_W-what did you mean by grandchild?" I chocked out_

"_Well…..don't you know?" she asked confused_

"_Know what?" I asked_

_Her eyes widened,_

"_Oh my god I thought you knew, I thought Edward would have told you by now," she said_

"_Knew what?" I asked_

_She sighed,_

"_Nessie…..Nessie's birth parents…..." she said_

_What is she trying to say?_

"_What?" I asked_

_Is she saying my parents….?_

"_I'm trying to say….Emmett…..Nessie's…..Nessie's your niece" she said_

_I froze, am….am I the only one reacting like this?_

"_It may be strange, but when Bella found out she was pregnant a few weeks after we left I got….jealous and I didn't think of it and banned my sister from coming here, so that she could tell you" she said_

_I was outraged; she kept my niece away from us from JEALOUSY?_

"_Are you mad?" she asked_

"_AM I MAD?" I hissed_

_She flinched away,_

"_I don't know what I was doing and tried to keep my sister from here for her and Nessie's safety" she said_

_Safety? Nessie and Bella could have been protected here! Edward would have taken things very seriously and hired many bodyguards during Bella's pregnancy and she thinks she was safe without him? She thought SHE was keeping my niece safe from us! How dare she!_

"_How dare you Rosalie! We could have more protection for her then you ever would!" I hissed_

"_I thought I did the best for Bella and Nessie…." She said_

"_No you weren't! We could have never known about her!" I hissed_

"_I know, but you do now. Nessie's here…..for a little bit at least" she said_

"_A little bit? Do you honestly think we'll let you take her away again?" I hissed_

_I heard the house door slam,_

"_Renesmee!" Alice yelled_

_I glared at the girl I once liked and rushed down stairs to see my sister start to cry, she rushed over to me flinging her arms around my shoulders_

"_Oh Emmett, she hates me so much" she sniffled_

"_Rosalie kept her from us" I said_

_She nodded,_

"_Ness-Renesmee told me, I was the first one to find out" she said sniffling_

"_Why didn't I know?" I hissed_

"_everyone thought it would be better until Bella got here to tell many people, because we didn't know if Renesmee would be staying" she said_

"_And is she?" I asked_

"_She wants to go home, but I know Bella won't let her" Alice chocked out_

_I sighed, my old love was in the house, Bella was in the house and so was my niece….my niece,_

"_Now? Mom and dad are coming tonight" I said_

"_She'll….she'll leave when she has time, Edward still has to call off the engagement" she said_

_God I hate Tanya…?_

"_Where is Tanya anyways?" I asked_

"_Who cares? It's just faster we get her out of here" she said_

_The doors opened for the doors down the stairs and my niece stood there,_

"_Alice…." She said_

"_Nessie I'm sorry" she said_

"_Emmett….." she said_

"_Hello Renesmee" I said_

"_I need to tell Dad something" she said_

"_Um I think he's out with your mom" Alice said_

"_Who's out?" Rosalie asked_

_I glared her way and her eyes shifted to the ground, I wasn't going to forgive her easily_

"_My parents apparently" Nessie said_

"_Oh ya! I saw them go out a few minutes ago, but I didn't follow…." She said_

"_Did they leave?" she asked_

"_Ya I think so" she said_

"_Probably to talk things out" I said_

"_Ya like they'll be able to talk" Alice said_

"_Why?" Ness asked_

"_Your parents since she got here, haven't talked much," she said_

"_You're trying to tell me that they've been having sex?" she asked_

"_No! Just making out," Alice said_

"_Are you sure?" I asked_

"_Yes Emmett, I'm sure. They already have one kid and they're dealing with the separation, I don't think they want Bella pregnant yet" she said_

"_Yet?" Ness asked_

"_Yes yet, your parents will probably have another baby after all this drama goes over" she said_

"_Oh….guys I need to tell you something" she said_

"_What?" I asked_

"_It's Tanya…." She said_

_**Truth be told, i just finished and started this chapter 15 minutes ago, so if it sucks that's why. Okay! I was thinking for when i end this story i could start what would be a "what if" story of this. It would start out when Bella would find out she was pregnant, but there's "what if's" in the story, here is the summary i've come up with:**_

_**What if Bella didn't let Rosalie run her life in Everyone Needs a Family? What if she wanted to tell Edward about the baby? How would everyone's life be like then? Would Jasper still be a drug addict? Would Rosalie want to be like Bella? Canon couples**_

_**If i posted it after i finished this would you read it? Please review! Also thank you for the suggestion, i will try to get some Edward-Nessie fluff in the next few chapters :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! How are my readers? Good i hope! Here is the next chapter, but after this chapter this story is almost finished. the story consists of 20-25 chapters unless someone can come up with something for me that has a lot of chapters. Well...Tanya continues in this chapter, who hates her? i do! Enjoy the chapter and your new year!**_

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

Did she just say…? I mean I remember Tanya trying to get rid of her but….she wouldn't try now that Bella's here would she?

"Is she?" I asked

"You could say Tanya hates me, well….hates me and mother," she said

"Tanya was never around when we were here" Rosalie said

"That's what we thought too, we….we already told Edward about Tanya plotting something on Nessie, but I thought that she wouldn't dare with Bella here" I said

"What….what is she planning?" Emmett asked

"she wanted to get rid of me, like she did my mother" Nessie said

"she did or she does?" Rosalie asked

"she does, I've heard her talking….talking to someone on the phone or trying to get some space from everyone with just her phone in hand or her keys, it worries me" Nessie said

"does she know….?" Emmett asked

"Yes, she knew before my dad did" she said

"How did you know this?" Rosalie said

"I told you, I heard her talking on the phone, one day at a party I heard her talking and saying she was going to get rid of me just like she did my mother" she said

"That's horrible!" Emmett said

Oh no, she's not going to get away with this. hours later Edward and Bella returned and I was happy to see them but need to tell Edward something

"Edward" I said

He looked my way,

"what is it Ali?" he asked

"we need to talk" I said

Bella just looked at him unsure,

"go find Nessie, I'll be there in a few minutes" he said

She nodded, and walked off and he looked at me,

"what is it?" he asked

"It's Tanya" I said

His eyes widened,

"Where even is she?" he asked

I shrugged,

"Last we knew, she was planning an attack on Renesmee" I said

"Alice—" he said

I cut him off he needed to hear me.

"No Edward, Renesmee has heard her planning to get rid or her and that's one reason she doesn't want to be here longer" I said

"she….she doesn't want to be here?" he asked

I shook my head,

"she's….she feels alone, she told me earlier" I said

"Are you saying I need to spend more time with her?" He asked

I nodded,

"yes and don't mention Tanya anymore, Renesmee loathes her" I said

He snorted

"doesn't everyone?" he asked

I nodded,

"expect you, you proposed to her, not us" I said

I walked away feeling proud of myself. I felt proud because I finally stood up to my brother on Tanya, I have told him since he felt for her that she wasn't good for him but he hasn't got that until now. Ya I think Edward spending more time with Renesmee will help him and his daughter bond for the first time after she got here.

He's been more reacting over Tanya and her plans and Bella that he hasn't got to know his daughter at all while she is here. I think if he spends more time with here Nessie will want to stay here and not feel so neglected bu her parents because I have a feeling that's why she doesn't want to stay here much longer….maybe she can go see Mom and Dad.

It will give her the chance to see them again and she hasn't seen them since the dance….ya I think after her bonding time with Edward we should see if mom and dad want to have her over at their house for a bit so they can get to know each other. I mean there her grandparents and she has seen them a total of once…ya I like this idea.

_**How was the chapter? Please tell me in a review! I'm finally gonna get some Edward Nessie bonding in here now, so that will consist of a possible 2 to 3 more chapters with their bonding. The people who review get a sneak peek and a mention in the next chapter, so please review for me, it will make my day :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**m sorry, im sorry, im sorry, it's been 2 weeks and 2 days since i updated this but i didnt think this chapter was even done but i learned it is! I need help with this story because I have severe writers block with the next chapter, i dont want to skip right to the vacation because i dont know where theys should go. PLEASE HELP!**

Chapter 16

Nessie's POV

I was in my room with my head in my hands when the knocks came on the door. I sighed but got off the bed and walked over to the door before opening it. I saw my dad, and he kind of look ashamed

"Nessie can we talk?" he asked

I nodded and walked over to the bed, and he sat down next to me.

"Nessie…do you feel like ever since you got here I'm not spending any time with you?" he asked

"You're busy I get it and Mom's glad to be here so…" I said

"No Nessie, you're my daughter and I haven't spent any time with you. Would you like that?" he asked

I smiled a bit,

"That'd be nice, just the two of us right?" I asked

"Right, your mother can bond with Alice, and we'll do whatever you want," he said

I frowned in deep thought, what do I want to do with my dad?

"Anything?" I asked

He nodded,

"Anything, I don't care how much it is or anything because…because we need this, we need to bond" he said

I nodded, he was right

"Can…can we travel somewhere?" I asked

His eyes widened but he nodded,

"Anywhere you want," he said

"Can…can I think about it for a little while?" I asked

He nodded and stood up, kissed my head and walked out of the room closing the door. I smiled at myself for some reason, I could have some bonding time with just my dad, we could do anything, and we could go anywhere. I could go to the place I have always wanted to go, we could go to France and dad would not mind! Oh my god! Oh my god!

I rushed down the stairs and straight into my uncle, falling to the floor I sighed, that is what happens when I am rushed. I looked up to see my uncle Emmett, the one who just found out about me

"Um…hi?" I asked

He smiled at me, and helped me up. I blushed lightly and he burst into laughter, making me blush even harder

"Where you going in such a hurry Ness?" he asked

"Um…" I said

I scratched the back of my neck, nervous to talk to him, and this only made him chuckle again,

"You're very much like your dad aren't you Ness?" he asked

"Um…." I said

"Nervous? Well I'm Emmett, im your dads older brother" he said

"Um…nice to meet you, I'm Renesmee," I said

"How old are you Renesmee?" he asked

"Your saying my name it rah-nez-may" I said

He was confused,

"Just….just call me Nessie, it's easier," I said

He nodded,

"Okay Nessie, so how old are you?" he asked

"I'm 16, I turned 16 a few weeks ago actually," I said

"Interesting" he said

I frowned, why the fuck is my age interesting. I do not know but right now, I do not give a fuck about what he thinks about me,

"Why….why is that interesting?" I asked

"Just doing the math," he said

"The math for what?" I asked

"When you're parents conceived you, happy?" he asked

My nose wrinkled up in disgust, I did NOT need to know that, why did I even ask? Oh yeah because he will not let me leave and tell my dad that I want to go to France for our little vacation.

"You asked," he said

"Don't…don't say that again okay?" I asked

He burst into laughter

"You got it Ness!" he said

I glared at him,

"You're not helping your case Uncle Emmett," I said

He froze, oh god what is wrong now?

"What…what did you just call me?" he asked

"Your my dad's brother, you're my uncle, I think it would just be weird to call you just Emmett" I said

"Oh…I should have thought of that, huh?" he asked

He rubbed the back of his neck, just like me and my dad,

"Um….well, where were you going?" he asked

"My dad and I are going on a bonding trip, I was telling him where I wanted to go," I said

"Oh…well he's in the living room…bye Ness" he said

What is wrong with him?

**I have Emmett's POV so far, but im deleting that after i post this, any ideas instead of vacation? I need a place for them to go also! Please help and review :)**


End file.
